


Bronzebound

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bulges, Creampie, M/M, Messy Orgasms, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tentabulges, bioluminescent trolls, fantroll lewds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: When Lautus has Aedras at his disposal, he takes full advantage of things.





	Bronzebound

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a friend on discord!

The creak of metal filled the room briefly as Aedras tugged at his restraints. Red ropes wound around his chest and arms pinned him to the back of his chair, and more around his legs and ankles kept him seated. Lautus was perched lightly on Aedras’ knees, grinning down as his glowing bronze bulge gently teased the rustblood. “How’s that babe? Tight enough for you?”

He let out a cocky chuckle, and Aedras looked up at him with a growl. The skin on his shoulders and forearms let off a slowly increasing red glow, emphasizing the flexing he was doing while fruitlessly trying to work free of the restraints. “I’ll show you ‘tight enough’ when you’re stretched over my bulge!”

Lautus’ bulge tightened around the head of Aedras’ and he reached down to teasingly grip the base. The sudden squeeze pulled a sharp groan from Aedras’ lips, and Lautus let out another chuckle.

“Ah ah ah, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Aedras’ ear before whispering, “Now honey, please keep using that cute little mouth of yours for what it’s best at. Moaning, and begging for me to pail you.”

Aedras glowered up at him, but Lautus’ fingers continued to teasingly stroke at the base of his bulge, and he couldn’t hold back his moans. Rust and bronze slurry leaked from the intertwined bulges, hotly dripping between Aedras’ legs and staining the seat cushion. Slowly, however, Lautus started to pull back. He freed his bulge from Aedras’ and stood, shifting behind the bound troll to check his knots.

“I bet you just can’t wait to get inside me, huh? Maybe if you beg hard enough I’ll let you.” Lautus nipped at the larger troll’s ear teasingly, tracing his hands along the places rope dug into skin. He let a hand drift down to Aedras’ thigh as he moved around again, lowering himself to his knees so he sat at bulge level.

“Put that cute mouth to work, babe.  _ Beg _ for me.” He shifted forward and dragged his tongue along Aedras’ bulge, cutting off a retort and earning a sharp, yelping groan. Lautus grinned and repeated the lick, tail swishing behind him as he pulled another groan from Aedras’ lips. 

“F-fuck… d… don’t stop…” The words left Aedras’ mouth even as he tried to clamp down on them and Lautus grinned. Damn that bronzebabe and his skilled tongue. Lautus traced the spiral of Aedras’ bulge, licking up the trickle of slurry along his path, and Aedras weakly attempted to buck his hips despite the ropes binding him. His moans came out louder and more frequently as Lautus teased along his sensitive flesh.

“Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you over all those cute moans.” Lautus pulled the head of the glowing red bulge into his mouth, and Aedras let out a shuddering groan. The bronzeblood’s tongue rolled eagerly around Aedras’ bulge, and his fingers teased at the sensitive flesh of his sheath.

Aedras let out a louder, almost pleading moan, and tried again to buck his hips up towards Lautus. Lautus chuckled again, and pulled his mouth off of Aedras’ squirming bulge, teasingly stroking it with his hand. “I told you babe. You need to beg for me.”

“Nng… p-please...” Aedras’ voice came out barely above a whisper.

“What was that? You’ll need to be a little louder.“ Lautus grinned up at him and squeezed his bulge again, drawing out another moan.

“Fuck. Please! Please let me pail you, Lautus!” The rustblood whined and strained against his bonds, bulge writhing with need and leaking slurry. Lautus removed his hand from Aedras’ bulge and quickly stood, his tail swishing through the air in a pleased manner.

“Was that so hard babe?” Lautus shifted back into Aedras’ lap, sides and neck glowing affectionately. He rocked his bulge teasingly a few more times against the rustblood’s before shifting further forward, holding himself steady with one hand while the other reached down to align the eager red bulge.

It didn’t take much to coax Aedras’ bulge into position, and Lautus couldn’t resist a last bit of teasing as he held himself about it, tip just barely teasing against his ass. Aedras let out another growl and Lautus finally started to lower his hips, letting the spiral textured bulge slowly stretch him open. He let out a groan, matching Aedras’ own, as the squirming bulge worked its way into him, red slurry and saliva lubricating his hole as it went.

Slowly but surely, Lautus worked his way down to the hilt, groaning softly as his bulge pressed into Aedras’ stomach. He began to rock his hips, slowly at first, still adjusting to the stretch, before speeding up and pulling moans from Aedras’ lips. His own moans mixed with the rustblood’s as their tempo increased, Aedras thrusting up slightly from below and working his bulge eagerly within Lautus’ tight hole.

Lautus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aedras’, kissing him hungrily and muffling their combined moans. Aedras leaned into the kiss eagerly, biting at Lautus’ lip, growling and groaning with growing pleasure. The bronzeblood’s butt slapped against his thighs wetly with each thrust as slurry leaked from them both, rust and bronze mixing on grey skin.

Finally, Aedras let out a grunting cry and strained against his bonds hard as he started to cum. Lautus groaned as hot slurry sprayed into him, and rocked harder against the rustblood, grinding his bulge between them before jerking torso back and letting out a cry of his own. Bronze slurry pulsed out of Lautus bulge, spraying up Aedras’ stomach and chest, even reaching as far as his face as he continued to fill Lautus’ ass.

With a final grunt, Lautus leaned into Aedras’ shoulder, spent and panting lightly to catch his breath. Rust slurry leaked out around the bulge still wedged in him, and he shivered as his own bulge slowly started to retreat, leaving them both smeared with bronze. Aedras was just as spent, and soon enough his bulge retreated as well. Lautus slowly started to shift off him, moving to untie him while keeping any remaining mess from spreading. Hell if he was going to clean all this up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I do that commissioned writing thing now! [ Just swing on by my tumblr](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/good-news-everyone) for the deets!


End file.
